Harry Potter and The Betrayal of the Heirs
by Morph012
Summary: Abandoned. Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. He discovers some things about himself that were never told to him. New powers, animagi, and new realtives.
1. Return to Privet Drive and the Dursleys

Harry Potter and The Betrayal of the Heirs  
  
A/N: I don't own any of the rights to the characters except those that I have created. The rights belong to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 1: Return To Privet Drive and The Dursleys  
  
Harry Potter was silent and thinking in the passenger seat on his way back from King's Cross Station. He had just returned from his forth year at Hogwarts School. Hogwarts wasn't just any school it was a school for witches and wizards. Harry was a wizard, but looked like any other teenager; he had unruly black hair, and emerald green eyes. He also has a scar like a lightning bolt on his forehead, which is what made him so famous in the wizarding world.  
  
When Harry was one year old a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort killed his parents' James and Lily Potter, and tried to kill him, but when the curse hit Harry it rebounded back at Voldemort and destroyed his body, and left Harry with the lightning scar. Every wizard rejoiced at the end of his reign of terror, but they all were sadly mistaken that he was completely dead. Voldemort's lived as a spirit and he was constantly trying new schemes to reclaim his body and power.  
  
Harry was unaware of this for he had been left in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with their son Dudley. Petunia was the sister of his mother Lily Potter. The difference between them was that Aunt Petunia wasn't a witch, but a muggle, which is what the wizarding world refers to non-magic people. The Dursleys treated Harry like he was always beneath them and made him do all the choirs while Dudley was spoiled rotten. Dudley who had become fatter with all the spoiling would get his friends and they would beat up Harry any chance they could get, which wasn't often since Harry was very skinny and quick. This continued all the way up to his eleventh birthday.  
  
Harry learned that he was a wizard and how his parents really died, since Petunia told him that they died in a car crash, on his eleventh birthday when he received his letter from Hogwarts that was delivered by Hagrid. Hagrid was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and became friends with Harry on that day. Hagrid had also given Harry his first birthday present, which was his owl Hedwig and only friend during the summer holidays.  
  
Harry had many adventures throughout his first four years at Hogwarts and each year seemed to deal with something that involved Voldemort. Harry with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger always defeated the schemes of Voldemort, except this past year during the Tri-Wizards Tournament. Harry had been selected as a forth contestant in the tournament, unknown to everybody that it was a trick of Voldemort to capture Harry. Harry with Cedric Diggory, another contestant from Hogwarts, tied at the end of the third task and Harry told Cedric that they should take the trophy together after they both argued on who should win the tournament, but as they touched the trophy both of them were transported away from Hogwarts. The trophy had been a portkey, set up by an undercover agent of Voldemort at the school, which transported them to a graveyard for the Dark Lord. Voldemort had his servant Wormtail kill Cedric and tied Harry to a headstone. He used and ancient spell, which used the blood of his enemy to return to his body. Voldemort then had a duel with Harry, but an interesting side affect of having brother wands called Priori Incantatem allowed Harry to escape back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. Harry was told many times that it wasn't his fault, but couldn't help feel guilty about Cedric dying.  
  
Harry quietly thinking all through these things took a glance at his uncle as they pulled into the driveway of where the Dursley's lived at 4 Privet Drive. Harry noticed that his uncle's face was slightly purple and he was gritting his teeth. He knew that this could not be good sign, for it meant that Uncle Vernon was very angry and was trying to keep from yelling anything yet. Harry picked up his trunk with Hedwig's cage on top, which was heavy and proceeded to walk through the doorway of his relative's house.  
  
Vernon then said, "Put your things in your room and get back down here to the living room, boy."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." signed Harry.  
  
Harry took his trunk and Hedwig's cage to his room, but before he could return downstairs Hedwig flew through the open window of Harry's room with a letter attached to her claw. Harry retrieved the letter while saying, "I'll be back soon." Hedwig cooed happily as Harry gave her an affectionate pat, before going downstairs to the living room.  
  
When Harry walked into the room he knew that something was different in the whole atmosphere of the room. Aunt Petunia was sitting in a wing chair scowling at Dudley and then turned to look at Harry with the same expression on her face. Uncle Vernon was pacing in front of the fireplace like he would wear a hole through the floor. Dudley was looking down at the couch and then at Harry, but not with the normal look of, "you're going to get it and I'm going to enjoy it." Harry to say the least was very confused at the difference in Dudley and the fact that his aunt was actually scowling at her son. Harry sat down in the other wing chair and waited to see what would happen.  
  
Mr. Dursley then stopped in front of Harry and said, "Boy, we need to get a few things straight before this summer starts. First, you are going to apologize to Dudley for the way you left him last summer." When this was said Dudley looked up and stated, "Dad, he doesn't have to apologize to me."  
  
Uncle Vernon turned from his nephew to Dudley and thundered, "YOU DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! YOU ARE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE!" Dudley blushed beet red and looked at the floor again. Harry was surprised when his cousin didn't want an apology, became totally shocked when his uncle had roared at Dudley. Harry couldn't remember once that Uncle Vernon had yelled at Dudley.  
  
Harry was thinking very quickly about how to get his uncle to calm down and then said, "Dudley, I am sorry that my friends played that trick on you last summer." Dudley just nodded his head accepting the apology and his father grunted towards them.  
  
Vernon continued, "Now, you will do all the chores on this list before you return to that school." He handed Harry the list. " Boy, I don't want any funny business out of you while you are staying under my roof or you will be sorry."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry replied. "May I ask you a favor Uncle Vernon?"  
Mr. Dursley was getting purple and red faced again, but nodded his head to him. Harry screwed up his courage and asked, "I see on this list a lot of landscaping around the house and I know that if you hired someone to do this it would cost you a lot of money. I was enquiring if I could get ten pounds a day and if Dudley wanted to help I would split the wages with him, but that is up to Dudley."  
  
Vernon stood there rubbing his chin thinking, "This will make his nephew happy and I hate to have him happy," but he was also thinking, "This will keep him out of my hair and the house would get fixed up." After a few minutes of thinking he bit out." That will be fine, but when you are not working I don't want see you. Understood?"  
  
" Yes Uncle Vernon, sir!" said Harry trying to keep the grin off his face.  
  
" Now, go eat and then I don't want to see you the rest of the night." Uncle Vernon stated. Harry jumped out of his chair and quickly made a sandwich for himself in the kitchen. After eating his dinner and cleaning the dishes he went to his room changed his clothes and promptly fell asleep. Harry had forgotten all about the letter sitting on his desk. 


	2. Discoveries and Letters

A/N: Please read and review. I would love to know what everybody thinks.  
  
Chapter 2: Discoveries and Letters  
  
Three weeks had past, since Harry had arrived back at Privet Drive, and he was out in the back of the house digging a hole for a new birdbath in the garden. Harry finished digging and picked up the solid stone birdbath to put in the hole. He still marveled that just a few weeks ago he wouldn't have been able to even lift it up, let alone shifting the bath into position without breaking too much of a sweat. As he worked on the garden his mind shifted back to the first morning of vacation and the surprise it brought him.  
  
Harry awoke early the first morning from a nightmare about the Third Task of the tournament and Cedric's lifeless eyes with a slight headache. Biting his lips from crying out as tears ran down his face thinking that there must have been something he could have done to prevent Cedric from dying. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he let his eyes roam the small room falling upon the letter that Hedwig had delivered last night. Harry picked up his glasses, while his other had ran through his messed up hair and walked over to his desk to see whom the letter was from. He didn't recognize the purple ink his name was written in on the envelope, so shrugging his shoulders he opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I trust that this letter gets to you being safe at your home. I spoke with the Ministry of Magic and even though Fudge won't believe that Voldemort is back; he does recognize that there is an increase in Death Eater activities, so he has agreed to lift the underage ban from students using magic. I know that this will allow you to finish your homework and defend yourself in case anything should happen. I would like to suggest that you review through all your books, so you will be better prepared just in case. I would also like to inform you that the Weasleys are going to pick you up by portkey in front of your house on July 29th at 9:00 AM to take you to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. I will meet with you at their house to discuss something of a private, but important matter with you. I would also like you to inform me if your scar hurts at anytime and any information that you can gather. Until we see each other try and have a wonderful holiday and please try and forget about the end of last year.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Please show this letter to your Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Harry was almost jumping with excitement at the prospect of using magic and not getting in trouble. He also was looking forward to spending his birthday with his friends, and away from the Dursleys, because this has never before happened. He thought about what Dumbledore said about reviewing his books and decided that he would memorize every spell he could, so nothing would prevent him from losing another friend. Harry looked up at his clock to notice that it was seven o'clock and thought he would start running, so he would be in better shape, since Voldemort was going to be a constant threat to his life. He pulled on Dudley's old t- shirt, and shorts, then shrunk them down to his size, so they fit comfortably while he was running.  
  
Harry picked up the letter and exited his room quietly and went downstairs. When he reached the kitchen to leave the letter on the table for his uncle to read, he was surprised to find Dudley already there drinking water from a glass and attired in the same exercise clothes as himself.  
  
"Dudley what are you doing up so early?" asked Harry. Dudley turned to him and stated, "I'm going for my morning run. I am sure you are wondering why my parents were mad at me?" Harry could only dumbly nod his head still in shock that Dudley was doing exercises. Dudley motioned to the table and they both sat down. Dudley then said, "I was expelled from Smeltings for bullying the other people. I realized that I had made a big mistake, so I have been dieting like the nurse said I should even though I hate it and I have started exercising, so I can lose the weight quicker."  
  
Dudley continued, "I know that I was awful to you, since you lived here and I am sure that you will never forgive me for all those years, but I just wanted to say that I am sorry." Harry finally found his voice and said, "Dudley I forgive you and wanted to know if you could use some company on that run. I know I am not suppose to say anything about my kind, but I have to start getting in better shape, because of some things that happened at my school during the end of this year." Dudley was amazes that his cousin was willing to forgive him, but then he saw the grief in Harry's eyes when he told him why he wanted to run. He wondered what could have happened to cause that kind of sorrow in his cousin.  
  
" I would like company and we can stop at the Youth Center, which is where I run to, you could talk with me about your school, because I realize that ther is nothing wrong with you being a wizard." Dudley said with concern. Harry smiled with appreciation towards his cousin and they both went outside to run. After they arrived at the Youth Center, Harry told him everything that happened last year and why he felt that he needed to get in shape. Dudley was amazed at what his cousin had to go through and that he survived. They both decided that they would be good friends after that conversation.  
  
The next three weeks went to a steady rhythm, except for few occurrences. The first was Uncle Vernon, after reading the letter, yelling at him that he would not show his freakishness in his house. Harry ignored this and with Dudley went on their early morning runs to the Youth Center and spends the morning doing weight lifting. While Harry was there he signed up for classes in karate and also for dancing, both were on Tuesday and Thursday. Dudley also signed up for karate, but laughed himself silly when his cousin signed up for dancing. They would then run home and Harry would do his chores, before eating dinner and retiring to his room. He would write to his friends before working on his homework and then try to memorize all the spells from his earlier years. Harry found that he was able to remember the spells a lot better than before and found by accident that he was able to do some wandless magic, so he practiced hard to do the spells without his wand, but this very draining and would collapse to sleep soon after practicing.  
  
One of the other occurrences was his growing friendship with Ginny Weasley. Harry had written letters to his friends on the second day to let them know that he arrived safely at the Dursleys. He then wrote a separate letter to Ginny, after banging his head on the desk for being such a prat as to being totally oblivious of her after the events of the Chamber of Secrets, asking her different things.  
  
***The Burrow***  
  
Ginny was in her room and was very scared. When she heard about Voldemort being back at the leaving feast, she couldn't help thinking about all the things that happened in her first year. She was also starting to get her nightmares again and it was making her very short with everybody, because she wasn't getting much sleep. When Ron all of sudden opened her door to tell her something, Ginny's anger just blazed at him. "Ron you prat, don't you know how to knock?" yelled Ginny with her eyes narrowed. "I could have been changing for all you know."  
  
Even though Ron cowered a little under his sister's fierce anger, which all the brothers knew they never get away unscathed when she was like this, he knew that she would want the letter he had and decided to tease his sister to calm her down. "Well, I am sorry to have barged in here, but I thought that you would want this letter that Harry wrote to you. He even said expressly that I shouldn't open it. Oh Well, since your in this type of mood I will just toss it in the garbage." Ron said airily.  
  
Ron started to walk away when he was suddenly frozen stiff and fell forward. Ginny calmly walked over to him, turned him over and snatched the letter out of his hand. She smiled down at him mischievously and said, "Thank you for bringing me my letter Ron, but for barging in my room and teasing me you will have not get help until after I have read it." Leaving Ron frozen in the hallway, Ginny walked back to her room and locked the door. Ginny was wondering why Harry would be writing to her. She always thought that she was invisible to him as Ron's little sister. Ginny opened the envelope and read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I'm sorry if I haven't talked with you before now, but there were a lot of things going on during my third and fourth year even though that doesn't excuse for being such a prat. I just wanted to apologize if it seemed that I was ignoring you, because I would like to start over and be your friend if you would have me. After what you went through in the Chamber of Secrets, I never asked if you were all right and for that I am deeply regretful. I am sure hearing the news at the leaving feast that you would be scared and probably are having nightmare. I am here if you want to talk about it, or just want to know anything that happened down there.  
  
I have not had an easy time with the new either and I was there. I keep having nightmares of the Third Task and what happened after. Don't tell Ron or Hermione, they would immediately tell me to talk with Dumbledore and I am not going to bother him with my dreams. He already has enough to deal with. I will be there in about a month if you want to talk then or send me an owl just to let me know if we can be friends, I would be very grateful.  
  
Your friend, (Hopefully)  
Harry  
  
P.S. If Ron gives you hard time about this letter just mention sending a letter to Hermione and he will shut up. I think they fancy each other, but are too stubborn to say it.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe that Harry not only knew her fears, but was experiencing the same thing. Also the fact that he told her instead of Ron or Hermione made her feel like he trusted her that much more. Without wasting a minute she grabbed a quill and parchment and started to write a letter back to Harry.  
  
***Privet Drive***  
  
Harry received letters from Hermione, Ron and Ginny the next evening in his room. He was happy that Ginny had written back, but decided to open Hermione's letter first and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I am glad that you arrived home safe and I hope that those relatives treat you better this year with everything you went through. If you are having any problems please write to Dumbledore or Sirius. I know you heard that Victor invited me to come see him over the holidays, but I am not going, because with the return of You-Know-Who I think it will be safer to stay at home. I will meet you at the Ron's house for your birthday. I hope that you are getting your homework done, because we have O.W.L.s this year and they are very important. Well, write back when you can and please stay safe.  
  
Love from Hermione  
  
Harry just smiled at the fact that his friend worried about him, but was relived that she wasn't going to be traveling this summer. Harry always thought of Hermione like the sister that he never had and worried about her too. Harry then picked up Ron's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope that you are happy. I spent an hour in the full body-bind, because you sent a letter to Ginny. I know it is none of my business, but whatever you wrote in the letter sure did make a change in her. She was very despondent before the letter and now seems like her old self. Mom even found one of the first socks she ever stole. Ginny used to steal our socks when she was younger, but after her first year she hasn't been the same. Now we are all running after her for our socks back. Thanks for whatever you did. Please just tell Ginny not to do that ever again, I had an itch that I couldn't scratch and it was total torture and could you try and tell her to stop stealing my socks.  
  
Have you heard from Hermione? I haven't received a letter from her, but I know Ginny has two letters from her. I hope she isn't going to visit Krum. I mean what does she see in a guy that can't even pronounce her name correctly and I would worry if she were traveling at this time. Anyways I guess I will see you when we come to pick you up. Try not to think too much on the tournament and alert Dumbledore if your scar starts to hurt.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry couldn't help it that he was laughing uncontrollably about the predicament that Ron was in because of Ginny. I sure hope he doesn't try and get revenge, because I know that Weasley temper and I have heard that they would all crumble before Ginny. Harry then opened Ginny's letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I would like nothing more than anything for us to be friends. I would also like to tell you that what you mentioned about being scared and having nightmares was true. I feel a lot better now, knowing that I am not the only one that is experiencing these types of fears. I hope that you are doing well and that you're getting some sleep. If you are still having troubles sleeping let me know and I'll get Mum to brew you up a dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Keep your spirits up and don't let those muggle relatives get you down. Fred and George also told me to say hello to you for them and to tell you they have a surprise for your birthday that is sure to make you happy. I don't know if I should be happy for you or tell you to run for your life. Mum is in bad mood most of the time, because somebody has backed the twins in their idea and now she can't tell them to stop, but in all fairness she also angry at Fudge and the Ministry in how they treated you after the tournament. I can't believe how right you were about Ron and Hermione liking each other. Ron keeps moaning about Krum and Hermione sent me letters complaining about Ron. I think we should help them see the light. Thank you again for your trust and I will see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry was very happy and confused after he read the letter. He was happy because Ginny did want to be his friend and that he was able to help her out, also because the twins were up to their old tricks. Harry was confused about what Ginny said of the Ministry. Fudge not believing that Voldemort was back is one thing, but if the entire Ministry was on that boat then he was becoming very scared in how the magic world would turn out after the truth is in the open. Harry had some weird feelings jumping through his stomach when he read the 'Love Ginny' portion of his letter. He didn't know what it means, but when he looked up it was already close to midnight. Harry put aside the letter to change for bed, and to sleep on it, hoping that his mind would figure out what was going on.  
  
Harry and Ginny kept sending letters to each other and became each other's confidant in their secrets. They also were good friends now and Harry found out different aspects of Ginny's personality that he didn't know before they started writing each other. "Every time I talk to her the more I like her." Harry thought.  
  
Harry thought back about all of this as he put all the tools away in the shed and looked down at the list of chores. He gasped in shock not realizing that with finishing the birdbath he was done with all the chores. A slow grin came on his face, because this meant he had one extra day off before he was to leave the Dursleys. With that in mind Harry strode into the house to make a quick dinner and get to sleep so he could enjoy tomorrow completely.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think and please give me some reviews. 


	3. The Unexpected Delivery

Disclaimer: Incase there is any questions. All original characters belong to J.K. Rowlings and any others I create belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3: The Unexpected Delivery  
  
Harry had been asleep for a few hours when he was startled awake by a noise in his room. He yanked out his wand and fumbled for his glasses at the same time, before he saw a beautiful phoenix leave by the window. Harry was curious about the box with the note on top that was left on his desk. He went to the desk and opened the envelope an read:  
  
Dear Young Lord,  
My name is Fate and I am one of the last of a dying breed of phoenix called the Night Phoenixes. I am nearing my final burning day and I can't take care of my baby. I am entrusting her to you, because I have sensed your noble heart and know that you wouldn't allow anything to happen to my precious one. I left food for her when she hatches and you will be able to mind speak with her as my parting gift to you. Thank you for taking on this responsibility that I know you will be able to handle.  
  
Fate  
  
Harry was gaping as he looked from the note to the box then back to the note, before he put it down on the desk and opened the box. Inside the box was one of the most beautiful eggs he had ever seen, because it was the size of an ostrich egg and was whit with silver streaks on it. Suddenly there was the clear note of the phoenix song, before there were several cracks in the egg and the shell fell apart. A white phoenix with silver wingtips was sitting among the pieces of eggshell. The phoenix looked around its surroundings, before turning her head towards Harry and trilled, * "Who are you?" *  
  
Harry heard the phoenix song with his ear, but heard the question behind the song in his head. Harry then thought at the young phoenix, * "Harry Potter is my name. Your mother left you in my care, since she is reaching her final burning day. I hope you are fine with this arrangement." * The magical bird then said, * "I am fine with this Harry Potter. I know a lot of things, which are passed down through the genes before we are born, but I didn't know about my mother's passing." *  
  
* "I am sorry for the loss of your mother." * Harry thought spoke. * "So, with the information from your genes did she give you a name or is that for us to pick." * The phoenix sent, * "That is for you to decide Harry Potter." * Harry looked at the young phoenix and was thinking hard about this for few minutes, before he snapped his finger and sent, * "How about we call you Moonblaze, because you're a Night Phoenix, but we can call you Blaze for short and you can just call me Harry." * The phoenix lifted her wings to full spread and flew to Harry's shoulder, before she trilled, * "I like that name a lot. Thank you Harry for giving me such a good name, but I am now hungry." *  
  
Harry liked the comfortable weight of Blaze on his shoulder and bent down to retrieve the food left by her mother. After feeding Blaze and stroking her feathers, while she gave contented cooing noses. He told her that it was time to get back to sleep. Harry lay back down on his bed with Blaze nestled into the crook under his left shoulder, before they both went to sleep till morning.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at his usual time of seven o'clock. Harry was getting dressed for his run in the new clothes that he had purchased and packed away the contact lenses in their case, which he had also bought for special occasions that he didn't want wear glasses. Hedwig flew in from her nightly hunting and saw Blaze perched on the headboard of the bed. They looked each other over and then conversed to each other in bird dialect, which Harry couldn't speak. They immediately liked each other, which Harry was grateful as he told them that he would return in a few hours. He glanced at the mirror and saw that the exercise and work had done him good. He had grown to five feet eleven inches, with a broad chest and very well toned muscled arms and legs.  
  
Harry met Dudley in the foyer and they ran to the Youth Center after drinking a lot of water. At the center they both went to through their daily routine of weights, which helped Harry turn from a scrawny boy to a broad chested, muscled young man. The daily routine also helped Dudley lose two hundred pounds and gave him a well-defined chest instead of the blubber it used to be. They went to karate class after the weights, which the surprising thing was that Harry had already moved up to a black belt. He had shown a natural fighting ability to do the fighting techniques. Dudley also seemed to have this natural ability, but was brown belt, since he wouldn't take the test until next week. Harry had apologized to Dudley about not being able to watch his test, but told him that he would send a message by Hedwig, so Dudley could tell him all about his competition. Dudley accepted this and told Harry that he was kind of glad that he wouldn't be there, because if he failed he didn't want to do it in front of Harry, but Harry assured him that he wouldn't fail, which made Dudley happy that Harry had that faith in him.  
  
Harry went to his final dance class after splitting up with Dudley. Harry's ability with karate actually helped him out with dancing, because it had taught him to use his balance gracefully. He actually hoped that there would be another ball this year, so he could dance with a girl without being afraid of stepping on her toes like last year. Harry was daydreaming, while running through the steps of his dance, and an image of the Great hall came to mind with its twelve Christmas trees. The hall was decked out in garland, snow falling from the enchanted ceiling, the music was playing and he was dancing closely with a girl in a beautiful gold gown and red hair swished as he turned her around.  
  
Harry all of sudden tripped in his steps and fell down as he thought," Red hair. I...I can't be thinking of Ginny like that. She is just a good friend and Ron's sister." Harry then thought of Cho Chang and realized that his stomach didn't feel like it did before the end of last year and all he felt was an enormous guilt for Cedric. He thought of Ginny again and his stomach started having the same jumping fits that felt good like when he used to think of Cho. Harry put his head in his hands thinking, "Oh God, Ron's going to kill me for what I'm thinking of his sister. The twins will tease and torture me to no end, but what will Ginny do?"  
  
This last question just wouldn't get out of his mind, so for the rest of his class and on the run home he kept thinking about what he was going to do with his feelings. Harry returned to his room and sat at his desk just thinking. Blaze on the bed could feel how troubled her friend was, so asked, * "Harry, what is the matter?" * He turned from his desk to see the phoenix staring intently at him and then sent, * "I told you about my best friend Ron." * At a nod from Blaze he continued, * "Well, he has a younger sister named Ginny, who I have been writing to a lot this summer and I realized today that I fancy her. I know she used to have a crush on me, but I think we have become good friends through our letters. I don't want to lose that friendship just when it has started by telling her that my feelings are more than just friends." *  
  
The phoenix sat there thinking for a long while then Blaze trilled, * "Don't tell Ginny yet that you fancy her, but keep up the friendship between yourselves. Hide your feelings deep in your heart, until you notice that she would like it to be more than just friends, and then announce your feelings to her." * Harry pondered this for some time as he was starting to pack his trunk and sent, * "Thanks Blaze, I think I will finish packing now. We will be going to The Burrow tomorrow and you can meet my other friends." * Blaze looked very happy and sang, * "I would be delighted to meet your friends." * As Harry was falling asleep in the bed with blaze snuggled up to him again, he decided to take the phoenix's advice to heart and hide his feelings for the time being, while with Ginny.  
  
A/N: please somebody give me some reviews. I would love to hear what anybody thinks of my story so far. Give me a vote on whether I should turn Draco good or keep him evil. I am leaning on turning him good in the sequel of this book, but having him stay evil for this book, but I am inclined to others opinions. 


	4. Curses and The Burrow

A/N: Sorry that I couldn't get this out faster, but we had a lightning strike at my house and it wiped out my cable modem and everything attached to it. I hope that you like the next chapter and can give me some reviews.  
  
Chapter 4: Curses and The Burrow  
  
Harry woke up at his usual time, then woke Hedwig up and sent her on to the Burrow. He packed her cage in the trunk and hauled it downstairs with Blaze, invisibly perched on his shoulder. Harry set his trunk near the front door and then went into the kitchen to see Dudley there drinking a couple of glasses of water before his run.  
  
"I wanted to wish you good luck in your karate test next week and to thank you for your friendship this summer, because it helped me out a lot after everything I went through at school." Harry said as he stuck his hand out to his cousin. Dudley took the offered hand and stated, "I will do my best on the test and that friendship went both ways. I think that I would have been equally miserable if I didn't have you to talk with me Harry."  
  
They smiled at each other and then Harry said, "Would you like to meet another friend of mine? Just don't scream." Dudley just nodded his head wondering where was this friend. Harry turned to his shoulder and smiled as he sent, * "Blaze, would you drop your invisibility for my friend." * Dudley gasped as he saw a dazzling white and silver winged bird appear on Harry's side. It was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen. "Blaze meet my cousin and friend Dudley, Dudley meet my friend Blaze." Harry grinned. Pl..Pleased to meet you Blaze." Dudley stuttered, still awestruck at the phoenix. Blaze let off a small trill of her voice, which filled Dudley with more happiness and courage that he had ever felt.  
  
Harry stated, "She just said that she is glad to meet a friend of mine and is now she too is your friend." Dudley grinned at the phoenix as he petted her chest softly. " I have to get to my run and the Youth Center. Please write me so I know that you are alright." said Dudley. " No problem cousin, but make sure you don't get in trouble with your parents. I will see you next summer." smiled Harry while following Dudley out of the house and giving him a friendly wave as he ran towards the Youth Center.  
  
Harry brought his trunk back out to the curb and sat there to wait for the Weasleys to pick him up. While he was sitting there, he went over the strange dreams that he'd been having recently. Harry felt they were like his visions he got from Voldemort, but there was no pain in his scar when he woke up from these dreams. He rubbed his had through his hair absently as he was thinking that somebody or something was coming closer to him, but that they meant no harm. Harry then turned towards the phoenix and said, "Blaze why don't you go on ahead to the Burrow, because they will be here in just a few minutes." As she took off the phoenix sang, * "I will meet you there." * He stood in the street watching her disappear in the distance, when he heard a "pop" behind him. Thinking that it was the Weasleys, he turned around with a smile on his face. Harry's face dropped as he saw that it was a Death Eater with a wand pointed right at his chest.  
  
"Mr. Potter, my master is giving you this one chance to join him, as he thinks that you are a powerful wizard to have escaped him." drawled the Death Eater. Harry's eyes flashed with rage as he spat," I will never join that murder. I thought I made myself clear to Voldemort last time we met." The Death Eater sneered at him and stated, "If you will not join him then you will feel pain. Crucio." Harry fell to the ground screaming as he felt the curse rip through him. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting him and then liquid fire was being poured into the cuts. He tried to focus pass the pain, but couldn't do anything except to wish that it would stop.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia awoke to hear their nephew yelling. Vernon was very angry as hell thinking that Harry was having another nightmare and would wake half the block at his weirdness. He and Petunia ran to their nephew's room roaring, " Boy, cut that infernal racket off!" Vernon found that Harry wasn't in his room. The both of them looked out the window and saw Harry lying in the street screaming bloody murder with a dark cloaked figure towering over him and a strange red beam going straight towards him. This filled them with an unnamed dread that made it impossible foe them to move from the spot.  
  
At about the same time Ron, Ginny, and Author Weasley transported, by portkey, to pick up Harry. Ginny was smiling, because she was looking forward to seeing Harry whose friendship she held most dear even if he didn't feel more towards her, but as they arrived and saw what was happening Ginny screamed, "Harry!"  
  
Mr. Weasley and Ron pulled out their wands and both yelled, "Stupefy." "Petrificus Totalis," putting every ounce of magic into the curses. The Death Eater turned too late to do anything as he was knocked out and put in the full body-bind. Ginny ran over to Harry with tears streaming to the ground. She could see pain etched into Harry's face as he croaked, "I'll miss you Gin." He fainted as Mr. Weasley and Ron ran over and tried to revive him. Mr. Weasley took the shoe that was the portkey and gave it to Ron as he said, "Ron get Ginny and Harry to the Burrow. Tell your mother to contact Dumbledore immediately. I will be home after I check on Harry's relatives."  
  
Ron could only nod his head as he grabbed hold of Ginny's shoulder with one hand, since she was hugging Harry to herself and took hold of the shoe with his other hand. He felt the familiar tug on his navel, before all three of them were sprawled out in the middle of the living room in his house. Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all of what Harry considered his family, were waiting for them to return to greet Harry, but all their smiles turned to shrieks of horror on seeing Ron arrive with Ginny crying and Harry unconscious in her arms with the pain that the curse inflicted still on his face.  
  
Molly Weasley and Hermione immediately ran over and tried to revive Harry, but were near tears themselves when they couldn't get him to wake. She turned to a listless Ron and asked, "What happened to Harry?" Ron tonelessly explained what occurred at Privet Drive as Bill and Charlie picked up Harry to lay him on the couch. Hermione started hugging a sobbing Ginny and crying herself on hearing how Harry was attacked.  
  
Fred and George ran to the fireplace in the kitchen and threw Camilla powder into the fire, before they yelled, "Albus Dumbledore." The fire turned green as Albus Dumbledore's head appeared with a "pop" in the fireplace. "Misters Fred and George Weasley what can I do for you on this fine summer day?" questioned Professor Dumbledore with his usual twinkle in his eyes. "Professor you have to come to the Burrow immediately with Madam Pomfrey. Harry was attacked by a Death Eater using the Cruciatus Curse and he won't wake up!" said George urgently as a great look of fear came over Fred's face.  
  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes went out quickly after hearing this disturbing news as he stated, "We will be there momentarily! Please try and calm everybody down." Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire as Fred and George returned to the living room letting everybody know that the Headmaster and Nurse Pomfrey would be here soon. Mrs. Weasley had tears falling down her face as she thought, "Who could do this to such a sweet boy." Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder at not being able to help her friend and Ron had unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his best friend. Bill and Charlie were trying to get a sobbing Ginny to calm down, but it wasn't helping. Ginny wouldn't let go of Harry's hand as she sat next to him and anybody who tried to get her to let go were met with a sad, but determined look.  
  
A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey arrived through the back door. The nurse rushed over and went to work right away on Harry trying to determine any injuries. She looked up and spoke quickly, "Harry is physically alright except for a few cuts and bruises, but he is in a coma and there isn't much that can be done, except to pray that he wakes soon." There were gasp from the men at Harry's condition, but the women just started sobbing more at this news. "I would like to move him to the hospital wing of the school if that is fine with you Albus." continued Pomfrey.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded his head sadly at the request. Madam Pomfrey turned and stated, "Wingardium Leviosa!" to levitate Harry, but dropped her wand in shock as a golden aura surrounded Harry's body and shielded him from the spell. When she backed off from Harry the shield went dimmer, but as she came closer to try and levitate him again the aura became brighter. The Weasleys and Hermione were stunned at what was happening to Harry. The Headmaster was stroking his beard as he saw all of this, while some of the twinkle came back to his eyes he said, "Very interesting. I don't think that we will move him to the infirmary, since even in a come, it looks like Harry doesn't want to leave the Burrow."  
  
Everybody was contemplating what the shield was as a beautiful white phoenix with silver tipped wings flew through the open window and landed above Harry on top of the couch. The phoenix sadly trilled down towards her friend and looked up at Dumbledore as she telepathically asked, * "What happened to my master and friend Harry?" * Dumbledore thought-spoke back, * "Harry was attacked by a evil wizard and he is in a coma." * The professor turned to the rest of the people in the room, who were in complete shock at the appearance of the phoenix, and said, "Apparently this is Harry's phoenix. I don't know how this came to be, but hopefully he will wake soon and let us all know what has been happening with him this summer."  
  
After Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left, Author Weasley returned home and spat, "The Death Eater was Walden Macnair from the Ministry. The whole place is in an uproar that they had a Death Eater in their midst, but Fudge still claims that You-Know-Who hasn't returned and that it was an isolated incident." After everybody settled down from this news or the stupidity of Fudge, Bill and Charlie carefully picked up Harry and brought him to Percy's old room, since he had moved out to a flat in Diagon Alley. This was to become Harry's room whenever he was over as a surprise for his arrival.  
  
Ginny pulled a chair up from the desk in the room. She was holding his left hand, but had tears coming down her face with a hollow, lonely look in her eyes as she gazed at the boy that meant more to her than anything. Ginny only left for food and other necessities during the next few days, but wouldn't leave his side otherwise.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everybody for the kind reviews and will try and get the chapters out faster. Also to the answer one of the questions I received in a review, I have read a number of fan-fictions and may have come up with some ideas from them, but have not copied anybody's story. I wouldn't do that, because I like the stories my own insanity comes up with. Until the next chapter, I hope you like this. 


	5. Revelations and Heirlooms

Chapter 5: Revelations and Heirlooms  
  
Harry awoke very disoriented in a room that looked like it would belong in Hogwarts, but he had never seen such a beautiful room before at the castle. The room had silver and green walls, a yellow and black ceiling, rugs of blue and white on the floor, and red and gold furniture. He was sitting up in a four-poster bed, just like the one that was in his dorm. A startled gasp escaped him as he realized that he didn't have on his glasses, but could see with perfect clarity.  
  
At that point is when he heard several people sniggering. He jumped from the bed trying to reach for his wand, but it wasn't in his pocket. Then his memory returned back about the attack by a Death Eater. An instinct, from practicing his wandless magic, told him to lift his wand arm as if he was holding a wand and say the curse that he was thinking. "Stupefy!" yelled Harry. Four beams of red light shot from his palm. Two of the beams were absorbed into the shields of the two women, but the other two men were hit and fell face first to the floor unconscious. This was too much for the women, who laughed so hard their sides hurt.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as recognized the two women as Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. His face became horror stricken when he saw that the two people he knocked out were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Harry fell to the floor with his head in his hands while moaning, "I knocked out the founders. I am going to be in so much trouble." Rowena revived the two wizards and they all couldn't help giggling at Harry's moans about the trouble he was in.  
  
After everybody calmed down, they started the introductions with Godric saying, "I am Godric Gryffindor and this is my wife Rowena Ravenclaw- Gryffindor. To your left is Salazar Slytherin and to the far left is Helga Hufflepuff. We are the founders of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, young Harry Potter, are the heir of the four of us known as the Founder's Heir. Harry's eyes widened as big as cup saucers when he heard this and his mouth gaped open. He stuttered, " This must be a joke. I..I can't be the heir of the four founders. I am only fourteen years old."  
  
Godric shook his head and replied, "Harry your birthday was two days ago and you are now fifteen years old, which is why we can now speak with you, because you are of age. We couldn't contact you on your birthday, because of the attack that left you in a coma. You are now on the dream plane, which is how we are able to speak with you and give your heirlooms to you. I thought that your great grandfather Albus would have told you all about your heritage."  
  
" WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Great grandfather Albus, as in Albus Dumbledore?" When Godric nodded his head, they all noticed the hurt look that crossed Harry's face as he lowered it and clenched his hands into fists. Rowena who was sitting on Harry's right gave his hand a squeeze and said, "I know this must come as a shock to you, but we would not lie to you Harry." He looked in her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. Harry then asked, "Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me that he was my grandfather? Also if this is the dream plane, then this room isn't real, right?"  
  
Helga gave him a sad smile and said, "I don't know why Albus never told you, but I am sure that he had his reasons. I would ask him when you get back. As for your other question, well yes and no Harry. Here in the dream plane it doesn't exist, except for us making it look like this, so we could comfortably meet with you, but it does exist at Hogwarts. We called it the Founder's Room. You and anybody that you wish will be allowed in this room, once you find it." Salazar then stated, "This room along with the castle is one of your heirlooms. In this room you will find another library that will contain many books that were thought lost, but were just taken here for safe keeping." Harry narrowed his eyes with suspicion as Salazar said this, but nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
The other founders noticed this hesitation of Harry, but Godric said, "Before we continue let us clear up something for our young heir. Harry, we know you were taught that Salazar was evil and created the Chamber of Secrets, but this is false. Salazar is and always has been a good man, but his son Zalazar was the wizard that went evil and created that wretched Chamber." Harry's face showed total surprise as he asked, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, as much as it pains me to admit that my son went to the dark arts. It is exactly what he did," said a saddened Salazar. "I'm sorry for doubting you." Harry said very ashamed at his own behavior. Godric rose from his chair, before stating, "There is nothing to be ashamed of Harry. You could not have known about Salazar's innocence, since you were taught differently."  
  
"Now let us tell you about your other heirlooms you will receive," continued Godric. "From me you will get the power of wandless magic, even though you already have some which knocked Salazar and myself out." The girls started sniggering at this and Harry blushed a very deep red. "The power that I give you will let you do stronger spells wandless and it will have less of a power drain on yourself. You will also receive the Gift of Tongues, which will allow you to talk to any animal, Animagus powers, and you will get my sword." When Godric finished saying this he placed a glowing red hand on top of Harry's head.  
  
After this was done, Rowena stood up and said, "The heirlooms you get from me are the Sight, Telepathy, and Magical Knowledge. The knowledge will come to you immediately, but the other powers may take time for your mind and body to adjust to them." She also placed her glowing blue hand on top of Harry's temple.  
  
Helga walked over to Harry and stated, "Your heirlooms from me will be a Magical Photographic Memory, which will allow you to remember and do any spell you read or see. You will also have knowledge of all plants that cover the earth, and the ability to apparate, even on Hogwarts' grounds." The Hufflepuff founder then placed her hand, which was radiating a yellow glow on his head.  
  
Salazar gracefully walked in front of Harry and said, "The gifts you get from me are knowledge of all potions and curses, Parselmouth ability, which is different from the power of tongues. Being a Parseltongue allows you to control all serpents, not just hear and talk to them. You will also have an immunity to all poisons and a natural fighting ability." Salazar then placed his hand on Harry's head, which was glowing green.  
  
Salazar returned to his chair as Godric stated, "A few other things Harry that are going to happen is that you will find that your eye sight is now repaired, but we suggest that you transfigure your glasses to be normal, so you don't give anything away. Also now that you are more powerful wizard, you will find that you have the Scanner ability, which will allow you to sense auras of people and the magic around you. This power will be with you immediately, so try and get used to it."  
  
Harry smiled at them and said, "Thank you all for the wonderful powers and also the castle. I do have a question for Salazar that I can't figure out. If I am your heir, how can Voldemort also be your heir?" Salazar scowled, "The fight that your history books say that Godric and I had is wrong. We argued, because he didn't want me to leave Hogwarts and I was too ashamed of my son to stay. A few years after I left Hogwarts I met a muggle woman, who I fell in love with and had my daughter Deidria. My son never knew that I had more children and that is where your ancestry comes from my new family."  
  
"I understand now, but how can I have heirlooms? I thought that only the first-born could inherit powers and gifts? Also does that mean I am related to Voldemort?" asked Harry with a look of disgust on his face. Salazar sighed, "The relation is so far removed that I would have to say no about you being related to him. The other thing is when he tried to kill you when you were a year old, he made an error about your mother's protection and it cost him his body for the last fourteen years, but he also marked you as his equal and that is why I am able to give you heirlooms."  
  
Godric then said, "Harry it is time for you to awake in the real world, but even though it seems like hours that we have been talking, it will have been one week that you were in a coma." All the founders smiled at Harry as he said, " That's fine. I've enjoyed my stay here and finally had a chance to meet my family." The room was beginning to fade when Rowena said, "Who knows you might be meeting more family sooner than you think."  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Harry, but it was too late, because the founders had already faded out and he felt himself waking up.  
  
A/N: I apologize for this taking so long to get out, but when you have two jobs it is hard to find the time to write. I will make an effort to get the chapters out faster. Thank you to all the people that read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it and hope that more people leave me some reviews. 


	6. Waking Up and The First Prank

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get out the next chapter. I have been extremely busy at both my jobs. I hope to get them out faster. Please read and review.  
  
Also if anybody could let me know how to do BOLD or ITALICIZED in a story it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 6: Waking Up and The First Prank  
  
As Harry slowly regained consciousness he became aware of a weight on his chest. He found it wasn't at all unpleasant, because it smelled of strawberries, which was nice. He became more awake and felt something soft squeezing his left hand. Harry slowly opened his eyes taking in the sun reflecting, from the window, off some bare walls in a room he didn't recognize. He noticed his glasses on a nightstand next to the bed. Harry transfigured the prescription to normal glass and put them on. After his eyes adjusted to the light he looked down at what was putting pressure on his chest.  
  
He jumped a bit when he realized that the weight was Ginny's head sleeping on his chest. Harry wondered if she had been captured also, but quickly squashed that idea when he realized that the room didn't look like a dungeon. Looking down again at Ginny, he guessed that she had apparently fallen asleep while holding his hand and watching over him. He shifted a little, trying to get up without waking her, which proved to be a futile effort as she also began to stir awake.  
  
Ginny's chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open, and then closed in a wince of pain from her back, stiff from sleeping in an awkward position so she could look over Harry. Then her eyes snapped open when she realized that there was a pair of dazzling emerald eyes watching her.  
  
"Harry!" gasped Ginny, "You're awake!" With that said she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Merlin, we were so worried about you!" while thinking, "I was so worried about you." Harry surprised by her reaction, wrapped his arms around her as well, whispering, "I'm okay Gin. I'm okay."  
  
Ginny couldn't keep the small smile off her face at the nickname that Harry had given to her and quite liked the way that he said it. Harry on the other hand took stock that all his things were there in the room, but was still confused about a few things.  
  
"Er, Gin?" asked Harry as she looked up. "What happened and where are we?" Ginny looked a little sad at first about the way that Harry came here, but then grinned and started to laugh at the confused expression on his face.  
  
Harry scowled at her good-naturedly for making fun of him, but had a kind of pleading look in his eyes that made Ginny stop laughing quickly and explained, "When we arrived by the portkey we saw you be tortured by the Death Eater with the pain curse. Dad and Ron immediately cursed the guy and you went unconscious from the pain. Dad gave Ron the portkey and we all transported back here to the Burrow. Mom had the twins contact Professor Dumbledore while she tried to revive you, but you wouldn't wake up." Ginny paused here, because she saw that Harry had on a real scowl when she mentioned Dumbledore, but continued, "Dumbledore arrived with Madam Pomfrey and she said that you were in a coma. She couldn't get you back to the Hospital Wing, because when she tried a golden shield formed around you and wouldn't let her. Dumbledore said that you would stay here and you've been in the coma for the past week."  
  
"Really! A golden shield formed around me," questioned Harry. Ginny just nodded her head. "Okay, that tells me what happened, but where am I? I don't recognize this room." Ginny replied, "You haven't ever been in this room. It was Percy's old room, but he moved out to a flat in Diagon Alley at the beginning of summer." Harry sputtered, "I-I can't take Percy's room. I would be intruding on your family."  
  
Ginny looked very sternly down at Harry as she stood up and put her hands on her hips, before stating, "Harry do not think for one moment that you are intruding here in this house. Mum and Dad think the world of you and already consider you like another son." Harry dropped his head as an immense feeling of gratitude at being part of a family came over him, before Ginny candidly said, "Besides who else would donate a thousand galleons to my crazy twin brothers."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open at the last statement that Ginny had made and suddenly horrified asked, "Gin, do your parents know I gave them the money?" Ginny replied, "Only the twins, you and I know who their secret investor is." Harry sighed heavily not realizing that he had held his breath, before saying, "Thank Merlin for small favors. I thought that your mother would kill me the moment I went into the kitchen."  
  
Harry then jumped out of bed and stretched his muscles that he hadn't used for the week. He turned to Ginny who was staring at him with glazed eyes and doing a fine impression of a tomato. "Is something wrong Gin?" asked a concerned Harry. Ginny couldn't get her mouth to work, because she was thinking, " Sweet Merlin, he's beautiful." She noticed that he had a growth spurt, but the thing she noticed the most was that Harry was no longer skinny, but had a well toned muscled chest that made her think very bad thoughts. Unable to say anything she just pointed at him. Harry looked down and realized he had nothing on except his boxers. He felt the heat flare up in his own face and knew that he was probably the same deep red as Ginny.  
  
"Do you mind turning around while I get dressed?" Asked Harry. Ginny nodded her head and turned around, but couldn't get the image of what she had seen out of her mind. When she heard him shuffle over and open his trunk, she was tempted to turn around, but wouldn't betray Harry's trust. Harry finished getting dressed and stated, " Gin, you can turn around now." Ginny turned around to see that Harry had put on a black sleeveless shirt and denim shorts. She wasn't blushing now, but was aware that she still couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
Harry could see that Ginny was still embarrassed about having seen him in nothing but his boxers, so he said, "Gin please look me in the eyes." She shuffled her feet a little then looked up to see concern and worry in Harry's eyes. Listen, I know that was embarrassing for both of us, but lets put it behind us. I know we only became friends through our letters, but I would never want you to be sorry or embarrassed with that friendship."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I was just a little embarrassed by the situation. I would never feel sorry or embarrassed about the trust and friendship you gave me," answered a sincere Ginny. Harry gave her lopsided grin that made her weak at the knees and then he said, "Okay, now with that out of the way. Why don't we let everybody know that I've joined the land of wakefulness?" Ginny returned his smile and they walked downstairs together.  
  
They could hear voices in the kitchen talking and having breakfast. Harry had a sudden thought and stopped Ginny from opening the door. She gave him a quizzical look, which he gave her a sly smile back and asked, "Want to play prank to let everybody know that I am back?" Ginny couldn't help but give him an evil grin back, before asking, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, you are going to love this prank," replied Harry. "I learned a few spells over the holidays and made a few sweets to help Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Inc. watch and learn." Harry cautiously opened the door a little and stuck his wand into the crack while muttering an incantation under his breath, which Ginny didn't catch.  
  
"What does that spell do?" asked a very interested Ginny. "It will reveal who a person loves in pink above their head, but only they can see it and anybody else not in the room that the spell was cast," answered Harry with a very evil smile on his face. Ginny had amazement and awe written all over her face. Harry was thinking that she looked very cute when she looked like that. Suddenly there were shouts of surprise coming from the kitchen, so they silently crept inside to see their handiwork.  
  
Ron was almost glowing red from embarrassment watching the sign above his head say, "I love Hermione Granger!" Hermione had her face in her hands while a sign above her head said, "I love Ronald Weasley!" The Weasley parents had signs above their heads opposite each other, but this was everybody they had caught with the prank. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, before they fell on the floor with laughter at the others. Fred, George, bill and Charlie just walked in from outside with shock that Harry was awake, before they saw the signs and started laughing too.  
  
Everybody sobered up to see that Harry was there. He looked around and smirked, "Well, I wanted to make sure that everyone was smiling this morning." Ginny continued giggling at this remark, but Ron shouted, " This was you!!" Harry nodded his head with a smile on his face. Ron and Hermione looked at him in rage at being pranked on, but then Harry said, Don't worry guys only you can see what is above your own heads, not anybody else that was in the room, so your secrets are safe and I mean that," with a very direct glare at the twins.  
  
They sighed in defeat at not being able to rib their little brother. "You can have these, though I wouldn't give them to Ron and Hermione, or you will be hexed into oblivion," said Harry innocently, while handing them the handful of candy and the recipe. "I thought that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes needed a new sweet, since I heard that you have a investor now," smirked Harry.  
  
Fred and George had the biggest smiles on their faces as they raced from the kitchen, before their mother confiscated the new joke. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was torn between being happy that Harry was up or terrified that he had just encouraged the twin's behavior. She finally grabbed Harry into a big hug, because she was very grateful that Harry was out of his coma and seemed to be in good health after everything that happened at the end of last term and being attacked this summer.  
  
When she finally let go of him, Hermione jumped up and gave him a rib- shattering hug with tear falling down her face. "Mione..can't..breathe!" gasped Harry while his face started to turn blue. Ron pried her hands off Harry as she was blushing and patted him on the back while he caught his breath. He then gave her a comforting hug and a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine Mione. See still alive and kicking," smiled Harry.  
  
At that moment Blaze flew through the window and squawked at the fact that her friend was standing there. Harry's eyes were shinning with mirth at surprising the phoenix. Blaze flew right to Harry's outstretched arm and nuzzled up against his head. She then trilled, * "I am so glad you're awake. I was really worried about you, but you would pick the time I finally went hunting to wake up. " *  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you Blaze. I thought that it was safe to send you on to Burrow. Apparently I was mistaken. I will try not to worry you again," said Harry. He turned and saw all the curios looks and apologized, "Where are my manners? Everybody this is my phoenix Moonblaze. Blaze these are my friends." Blaze sang a beautiful phoenix song that made everybody happy.  
  
"How did you understand the what the phoenix said Harry? I've never heard of a white and silver phoenix, so where did you get it?" asked Hermione in her quick way when she wanted to know something. Harry smiled, "Blaze's mother Fate delivered her to me. She is one of the last of the Night Phoenixes. Fate asked me to take care of her, since she was dying and gave me a mental bond with Blaze, so we can communicate with each other or when she sings I hear the words." Harry was stroking Blaze's chest as he was explaining and she was making contented cooing noises. All of them could see there was a strong bond between them that went beyond just the mental connection and into true friendship.  
  
"Now that you are awake and you seem to be fine. I will contact Albus, since he wanted to talk with you once he knew that you were alright." Said Molly as she was walking to the fireplace. "No!" Harry suddenly said. "You can tell him that I am fine, but I won't talk with him now." Author saw the angry look on Harry's face and asked, "Why don't you want to talk to Albus?"  
  
"I found some things out about my past that Dumbledore has been keeping from me, so I don't really want to see him," replied Harry and then he strode out the back door leaving everybody to wonder what about his past could have made him angry with the Headmaster.  
  
Nobody noticed that a few minutes later Ginny had also slipped out to find Harry. It had taken awhile before she found him sitting with Blaze on the bank of the river a mile from the house. She slowly walked up and sat down next to him in silence, so as to not disturb him. Harry had felt Ginny approach and sit next to him, but didn't acknowledge her presence for a few minutes, until he said, "I guess I kind of ruined the happy mood back there."  
  
She grinned at him, "You could say that. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ginny. "Not right now, but I will once I get it all sorted out in my mind," said Harry with a slight smile. He reached down and squeezed her hand, before saying, "Gin, thanks for asking and being a good friend." Ginny just smiled back at him as they sat there holding hands and enjoying each other's company. 


	7. Pranks and Surprises

Chapter 7: Pranks, Surprises, and A Belated Birthday  
  
Harry became comfortable in living at the Burrow as usual, but surprisingly found that Ginny was an early riser like him and they would do morning runs together. She would watch as he did his practice of katas, but couldn't get the nerve up to ask him to teacher even though she thought that he looked very graceful doing them. He also sent letters out to Dudley, Sirius and Remus assuring them that he was all right and to congratulate Dudley on passing his test in karate. Sirius and Uncle Remus, as he found out that was what he used to call him, became much closer with their letters and gave Harry the nickname Bambi for being the son of Prongs.  
  
Harry and Ginny would also have long talks at the creek, before everybody else woke up and he found that she had as bad a mischievous streak as the twins as he would constantly hear her name being yelled at from all of her brothers for her stealing their socks. She had this habit when she was younger, but after her first year she hadn't done it for a while, then with her letters from Harry and something her mum gave her she started back up much to the dismay of her brothers. Harry also distinctly found out that Ginny had the same temper as Mrs. Weasley, when she woke one morning very late to find all her clothes dyed pink. With nothing else to wear she dressed quickly while cursing the unknown fool who did this in a very un-ladylike manner. Everybody stared in shock when she came to the kitchen visibly fuming in a pink tee shirt and shorts. All of her brothers and Hermione were red faced with holding back their laughter as she looked like she was about to kill Fred and George who were professing there innocence at this prank. She turned around quickly with a death glare as Harry came in snickering, " I didn't think that you liked pink that much Gin, or I also would have dyed your hair that color."  
  
The rest of them couldn't hold it in after that statement and started to laugh hysterically when Ginny furiously hissed, "You are so dead Harry!!!" She had just reached for her wand, but Harry had run out the back door as he laughed, "You'll have to catch me first, Gin." Ginny was quickly dashing after him while yelling, "Harry get your arse back here and change my clothes back!" Molly was stunned that her daughter would talk like that and was going to scold her, until she saw what Harry had done and realized that she would have to save Harry or the poor boy wouldn't ever make it to school the next term. That had been a very enjoyable day as Harry had effectively lost her and hid while the rest of the family laughed at Ginny looking for him all day, but when he returned to his room late that night with a wicked smile on his face and found a seething Ginny sitting on his bed with her wand tapping very fast in her hand, he knew that he was going to regret ever changing the color of Ginny's clothes.  
  
The rest of the family had heard her yelling at Harry that night for long time, but were afraid of being caught in the crossfire to intervene on Harry's behalf, but they all had a good laugh the next morning when a triumphant Ginny came in with normal colored clothes next to a mournful and pink skinned Harry Potter. The whole house rang with laughter for the rest of the day as the twins proceeded to tease Harry about how they didn't know he was in touch with his feminine side.  
  
The following day Harry woke up very abruptly from a huge black grim- like dog licking his face. "Padfoot stop! You're drowning me!" pleaded Harry as he pushed the dog away from him. The dog barked once with a smile on his face, then jumped off the bed and transformed into a dark haired man with dark blue eyes flashing mischievously. Harry wiped his face with the sheet and said, "Ugh, doggy slobber!"  
  
Sirius couldn't keep from laughing at the look on his godson's face. After Sirius stopped laughing Harry put his glasses on and gave a big hug to his godfather. "I've missed you and I am glad that you are at the Burrow," said Harry. "Why are you here and are you all right?"  
  
"Actually, I came here on your birthday, for a surprise, to find you in coma from a Death Eater attack," replied a furious Padfoot. "I wanted to stay, but Dumbledore had a task for Moony and me." Harry gave a small smile at Sirius, before saying, "I understand that you and Uncle Remus are busy, but I wish it was different."  
  
"So do I, Bambi, but until my name is cleared we will have to take pleasure in the small moments that come to pass," stated a sad Sirius. He pulled his godson into another hug, but right then the door opened and Ginny came in asking, "Harry are you ready to go for our run?" She no sooner had the question out of her mouth, than she went pale as a ghost and stammered, "Sir.. Sir.. Sirius Black!" Ginny fainted dead away onto the floor.  
  
Harry bounded over to Ginny and scooped her up on to the bed. He then picked up his wand from the nightstand and said, "Ennervate." Ginny's eyes fluttered open, but before she could say anything or scream Harry clamped his hand over her mouth. "I know this is a shock for you Ginny and I am sorry that I forgot to tell you, but Sirius is innocent." Harry quickly explained, "He was never my parents secret keeper and he never murdered anybody. It was Peter Pettigrew who became my parents' secret keeper and who faked his death along with the thirteen muggles to blame Sirius. Pettigrew or Wormtail as is his nickname is an unregistered animagus that can transform into a rat and hid here at the Burrow for twelve years posing as Scabbers. Sirius is my godfather and also an unregistered animagus that can transform into a dog by the name of Padfoot or Snuffles."  
  
During the whole explanation about Sirius, Ginny's eyes had widened bigger and bigger with shock until the last two sentences. At that point her face became very red and her eyes narrowed as they looked at Harry. He became deathly pale and gulped when he saw Ginny's eyes narrow at him. Harry quickly glanced at the door to see if he could make it out in time, but she grabbed the hand that had been covering her mouth and lifted it off. Harry realized that he was caught and just lowered his head for the verbal beating he knew was going to happen.  
  
"Harry, I can not believe that you kept this from me," hissed a furious Ginny. "Didn't we say that there wouldn't be any secrets between us when we wrote to each other or was that just a lie and you where revealing only what you thought I could handle." Ginny had her hands on her hips with a hurt look on her face waiting on Harry to respond. He winced at what she had said and realized how badly he screwed up.  
  
"I can only tell you how sorry I am Gin. I have had a lot of things on my mind and complete forgot to tell you about Sirius. I really wouldn't keep this from you and I hope you know that I just feel awful that I forgot something like this." Harry gave his best puppy dog look to Ginny and she couldn't help the smile that crept out on her face at the way he looked.  
  
"Alright, I will forgive you this time, but don't let it happen again," said Ginny and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny turned to Sirius and started to laugh at the look on his face with Harry laughing also when he saw his godfather's face. Sirius was in shock at the way Harry reacted to Ginny, but he realized that his godson was in love with this girl and couldn't be happier. Once the two teenagers collected themselves and Harry finished getting dressed, with Ginny turned around again, for his morning exercises Sirius said, "Harry, now that you've explained my history to Ginny would you mind telling us why you are angry and don't want to talk with Albus?"  
  
As the questioned was asked a fire blazed in Harry's emerald eyes and with a scowl on his face he harshly replied, "No, I can't explain that right now. You'll have to wait, because I am not in a forgiving mood when it comes to Dumbledore." Harry turned away from their shocked faces and walked out the door to begin his run. "Do you know why he is acting this way towards Albus?" Sirius asked Ginny. She sadly answered, "I don't know exactly why he is angry with Professor Dumbledore, but I do know it has something to do with the Headmaster keeping secrets about Harry's past from him."  
  
Sirius blanched for a moment, but quickly schooled his features hoping that it was unnoticed. Ginny though did notice the look that flashed on Sirius' face and suspiciously asked, "You know something don't you?" He sighed that he was caught. "I only found out about this on Harry's birthday when both Dumbledore and myself visited here. He talked with me and told me some of the things about Harry's past that he was going to tell him, but couldn't because he was in the coma," answered Sirius while staring at the door his godson had just exited. "Maybe I should go talk with him." Ginny shook her head and said, "I've come to know Harry some with the letters we've been sending each other and the talks that we have had together. I know that he wouldn't want to be badgered right now. I believe I know where he will end up and I'll get him to come back here, but please don't leave because I know that he missed you and would want to see you again."  
  
Sirius transformed back into his dog form and they both went downstairs. Ginny made a small basket with breakfast and went outside to the stream where they would meet at for the last few days. When she crested the hill that went down to the stream she saw Harry going through his exercises that looked like he was doing an exaggerated dance that she had been seeing him do these last few days. Ginny approached him slowly as to not startle him.  
  
Harry had went through his run and then started on his katas to keep his body practiced, but found that his anger slowly ebbed away as he did the exercises. He noticed Ginny coming down the slowly and couldn't help admire how beautiful she had become. Her hair darkened from the bright red to a deep auburn that was flying behind her in the breeze. She has also had a growth spurt and matured in specific places, but he definitely let that thought drift deep down in his heart, so he wouldn't mess up this friendship. Harry finished up his katas and turned to Ginny as she sat down near the stream with breakfast laid out for both of them. He took the seat next to her and said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you and Sirius. What Dumbledore kept from me is just a very sore spot. I also haven't been getting much sleep." Ginny worriedly asked, "Are you still having nightmares?"  
  
Harry ran his hand through his already messed hair and sighed, "Yes, I am still having nightmares, but not as many as I was before, but that isn't what has kept me up. I keep having that feeling I told you about that something was missing and is getting closer. It keeps getting stronger and seems to have taken residence in the back of my mind." Ginny just nodded at him as he was finishing up breakfast and tentatively asked, "I know Sirius brought this up and you don't have to tell me, but would like it if you could at least confide in me like you always did this summer with what your mad at, because it seems to be eating you up inside and I am worried about you."  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for few minutes and then quietly said, "I guess if I wanted anybody to know it would be you first and I hope you will still be my friend after I tell you this." Ginny heart left for joy when Harry said he wanted her to be the first to know, but then became worried again when he said the second part, but before Harry could start she took his hand to give it a comforting squeeze and stated, "No matter what you tell me Harry I will always be your friend and be right here for you."  
  
" Thank you Gin. That means a lot to me," said Harry while slightly smiling. "To start with I was only in a coma until two days after my birthday. Why I didn't wake up then was that my ancestors visited me on the dream plane. It was there that I found out that I am heir to the four founders of Hogwarts and they gave me some extra powers, which they said were my heirlooms. So now I am just as powerful if not more than Dumbledore, who knew all about my ancestry. They also gave me their knowledge of these powers and abilities." Ginny was stunned at what he had told her and couldn't think of what to say. "How do I come to terms with all this power when I couldn't even save Cedric?" asked Harry as unshed tears welled up in his eyes. She felt a tear fall down her own face as she hear this last question and saw how hurt Harry was that he couldn't have saved Cedric. Ginny leaned in and gave Harry a soft hug while quietly saying, "It is not your fault. You didn't have these powers before and from what you told me you wouldn't have been able to do anything. Please let it out Harry don't keep this bottled up inside or it will end up killing your spirit. I know Cedric would have wanted you to live your life and not dwell on the past." She felt the tears soaking through her blouse as she heard him cry, but didn't care because she knew that this is where she needed to be for him.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, before Harry whispered, "You are the most caring person that I know and it is an honor to have you as my friend." Ginny let go of Harry and flushed an amazing red color. "Why are you blushing Gin?" asked Harry. Ginny shyly answered, "It is because of what you just said. Harry leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and as he looked her in the eyes said, "I meant every word of that. You are an amazing person Ginny Weasley and you probably helped me more than you know. I don't think I have cried, since I have been five years old. Thank you for that."  
  
Ginny was in shock that Harry hadn't cried almost his entire childhood and realized that it was the Dursleys that probably forbid him to cry. She shook her head of the bad thoughts that she was having towards them and gave Harry a wicked smile before asking, "Do you want to help me with a prank?" Harry couldn't help the evil grin crossing his own face, but said, "I believe the twins have corrupted you. I don't think they want the fun to end after they graduate this year, but what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Fred and George never corrupted me Harry." Ginny stated, "I am the one that gave them most of their ideas. I am also one of the owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Now why don't we mess with my delightful twin brothers a bit? They are over by the lower field practicing Quidditch. Do you know any good spells that we could use on them?"  
  
"Yeah! I know a spell that we could use and I know something else that would help," replied Harry whose evil grin became even wider. They silently crept over to the field while he told Ginny how the spell would affect Fred and George. As they hid in some bushes Harry aimed his hand at the twins and whispered, "Inversio." There were yells of surprise from Fred and George. They both dropped their beater bats and held on to their brooms for dear life. After a few minutes Harry took the curse off them and they landed shakily to the field to fall over once they touched ground. He then again whispered, "Marauders Signio!"  
  
A big flashing red and gold "M" was lit up in the sky above them. The twins looked up in horror at the symbol before Fred said, "It's the Marauders. They must have found out that we stole the map, but we have to warn Harry." George just nodded his head in agreement as they made a mad dash to the house. Harry and Ginny fell out of the bushes laughing hysterically.  
  
It was at this point that Ron and Hermione found their friend laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Ginny was also giggling hard enough that she was gasping for air. The others couldn't help, but smile at the pair of them laughing. Ron curiously asked, "What is so funny?" Harry just pointed to the lower field where the symbol was still flashing and the twins' stuff looked hurriedly discarded. Hermione put everything together in her mind and a sly grin came over her face as she asked, "You actually pranked Fred and George?"  
  
Harry was just able to get control of himself and said, "Let's just say that I turned the twins world upside-down." After saying this Ginny fell over clutching her sides laughing even harder. Ron and Hermione also started laughing at their friend's humor. They all collected themselves enough to walk back to the house when Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Upon entering the kitchen Harry saw the twins nervous looks around them and with a twinkle in his eyes innocently asked, "Fred and George were you playing with fireworks this morning, because there is a flashing "M" hanging above the lower field." The twins looked at Harry with outright panic on their faces, before jumping up from the table and running up to their room. The four teenagers just started laughing all over again while the adults looked on with amusement. Snuffles padded in from the living room and was shocked to find Harry laughing so hard, since he was angry just a few hours ago. He transformed back to human form and asked, "What did you do, Harry?"  
  
"Why do you think I did anything, Sirius?" smiled Harry innocently. Sirius smiled back at Harry and replied, "Only your Dad could have answer that innocently and have a mischevious twinkle in his eyes at the same time." Harry sighed dramatically, before stating, "Oh well, my cover is blown. I guess I will have to tell you what I did to the twins." The rest of them eagerly listened as Harry explained, "Gin and me saw Fred and George practicing quidditch in the lower field, so I kind of placed a spell on the twins that turned their world upside-down and then sent a flashing letter "M" above them once they landed. They thought the Marauders were after them for er.. liberating the map from Filch."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny were still giggling through the explanation, but Bill, Charlie, and Sirius started laughing too after Harry finished telling his prank. Once Sirius stopped laughing he said, "Harry, that prank is worthy of a Marauder and I think it is high time that you and the others started a new generation of Marauders, because I am sure that the school will need some laughs through this year."  
  
Harry had a wicked smile on his face as he looked at his godfather, before he turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who had shocked expressions. Harry then turned to behold a solemn Ginny with a very sly twinkle in her eye, before she deadpanned, "All those poor Slytherins." At this everybody cracked up into laughter. Molly calmed herself and said, "Harry we are going to celebrate your birthday tonight and one of our traditions is the birthday boy or girl gets to pick what they want for dinner."  
  
Harry flushed at this and mumbled, "You don't have to go to any trouble Mrs. Weasley. Anything you cook I will enjoy." Molly sternly stated, "Nonsense! Now, what would you like for dinner?" Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea and said, "Give me a minute to discuss this." He then motioned for Sirius and Hermione to follow him. They all curiously saw the three of talking under a silencing spell in the corner for few minutes, before they took the charm off coming back with mischievous smiles on their faces. Harry then stated, "You will all be in for a treat at tonight's dinner. Mione, Sirius, and myself will take care of dinner, but Mrs. Weasley if you could make one of your famous chocolate cakes I would be grateful."  
  
Mrs. Weasley blushed at Harry's compliment, but answered, "Alright, I will go along with your idea, but we can't all fit in the kitchen to do all the cooking for dinner and the baking of a cake." Harry replied, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. We will be going into town an hour before dinner and bring it back. The four of us will go with Sirius as a guard dog and be back in no time."  
  
"Oh okay! I can see that you have a plan, so go have fun and the lot of you can leave at four this afternoon to go into town," said Molly. "Great!" exclaimed Harry, "Sirius can you come with us up to Ron's room. I would like to ask a former Marauder something?" asked Harry mysteriously. The four teenagers and Sirius went up to Ron's brightly orange room as Harry locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. All eyes were on Harry wondering what he was going to ask, Harry turned to Sirius and said, "Now that we are going to be Marauders, we need to become animagi. I know you have objections to that Mione, but we will all register after we graduate."  
  
Hermione was still looking doubtful, but her eyes were shinning with the idea to learn. Hermione then fearfully questioned, "What if we are caught?" Harry paced the room while thinking hard. He then stopped and replied, "I can use the excuse of needing something extra for my personal protection from Voldemort, which Ron and Hermione flinched at, but surprising to Harry neither Sirius or Ginny seemed to care, and the Death Eaters. You all can use the excuse of being my friends and always in close proximity to me whenever I seem to be attacked. This way everybody could get away after hopefully surprising them."  
  
"Bloody brilliant Harry!" exclaimed Ron while smiling. "Ron! Stop cursing!" admonished Hermione, but she also couldn't help grinning at Harry's idea. Sirius stood up and said, "Ok, I want you all to know that all wizards and witches can become a animagus, to test you out I have this with me. It is called an Animastone and will tell you if the ability is there. Ginny you will be first."  
  
Ginny walked up and took hold of the stone while Sirius placed his wand, which he received back from Dumbledore, on the stone and said, "Animorgus Revelous!" The stone glowed for a minute before a picture of a red-feathered and white tipped Falcon with red marks on the face came out of the stone. "Yes!" exclaimed a practically radiant Ginny. She was beaming at everybody in accomplishment. Sirius asked for Hermione next. She couldn't keep the huge smile off her face, because of the brown Eagle Owl with a white-feathered chest that was her animagi form. Ron nervously came for his turn and was soon jumping around the room with excitement when his form of a red Fox with a black tipped tail came out of the stone.  
  
When Harry went next everybody was watching him with hope. Sirius said the spell, but was shocked when a Royal Phoenix of white feathers, gold tips, green eyes and a black lighting bolt on its head came out of the stone. Then the stone's picture changed to an Imperial Arc Griffin, which had snow-white fur, a golden mane, tail, claws, and fangs; green eyes, and also a gold lighting bolt on its head. The stone kept glowing much to all of their shock, as another form came out, and it was a Dire Werewolf, which is a six-foot tall werewolf on all four of its paws. It had a cover of raven black fur, except for the silver fur of flames at its paws and tail; green eyes and red lighting bolt on the forehead of the animal. The stone stopped glowing and all of them gaped a t Harry's forms including himself. Even though he knew he was already an Animagus from his ancestors, he didn't know that he would have more than one form or that they would all be magical creatures.  
  
Harry lowered his head dejectedly just shacking it back and forth. He felt a hand give his arm a slight squeeze, before he looked up to see Ginny giving him a small smile. Harry smiled back at her, before sarcastically saying, "You would think by now I would be used to the fact that nothing normal ever happens to me." She gave him another small smile that showed her understanding. Hermione with awe on her face though informed, "Still Harry, this has never happened before now. Every wizard or witch has only one form. I think you could be the first multi-animagi. Also nobody, but Merlin and Godric Gryffindor has ever had a magical animagus for their form."  
  
Harry scowled, "Ok, we already know I am a powerful wizard, because I survived till now. Can we please continue with the lesson?" He turned from her with an angry and hurt look in his eye. Hermione walked over to him and gave him a hug while saying, "I'm sorry Harry. I know that you hate being famous and I just reacted out of shock. Please forgive me." Harry gave her a hug back while nodding his head. Sirius cleared his throat loudly to get the teenagers attention and stated, "The next thing you need to do is point your wand at yourself and say 'Animagi' followed by your animal. The reason it takes so long and there aren't that many animagi is that people can't take the pain. It will be painful at first, even when you complete the transformation, but once you get used to it you will not even need your wand and you will only have to picture your animal in your mind and you will become that animal in a second. The same with transforming back, as you will have to picture yourself in human form. Let's practice!"  
  
Everybody spread out in the room and tried the spell with different degrees of progress. Harry decided on the phoenix form first and was able to turn his arms into wings and his legs into claws, before he had to transform back. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were able to get their arms to transform, before it was too painful to hold. All of them were groaning after their attempts as they helped each other to their feet. Sirius then said, "Keep practicing about an hour every day and you should be able to get the full transformation by the time you are in school. Hopefully by Christmas there you will be animagi with no pain at all. Harry, I want you to practice one hour a day with each of your forms unless there are any problems, so you will have a better arsenal against any Death Eaters that attack." Harry nodded his head along with the rest of them, because they could see the logic in his command.  
  
"Now, we need to come up with code names, so nobody will know it is you doing the pranks," continued Padfoot with a smile on his face. Harry happily said, "I will be called Ashwolf for at least two of my forms; I think Gin should be Flame, because her feathers looked as if they were on fire; Mione could be Wisewing, since she is so smart; and Canis can be Ron's code name, for his fox form." His friends had big smiles on their faces at the choice of nicknames that Harry had suggested. "Alright, I think we should stop here for the day, because we have to get to town and pick up dinner," informed Sirius. Harry asked, "Padfoot could I borrow the stone incase we happen to add more Marauders to our group?" Sirius beamed, "No problem Harry," as he handed over the special stone.  
  
They all retreated to their rooms to change into new clothes, before meeting in the kitchen to inform Mrs. Weasley that they would be leaving for town now, so she didn't worry. Padfoot led the gang of friends out of the house and down into town.  
  
A/N: I hope everybody likes the chapter and will keep giving me reviews. I love  
the input from my readers.  
  
jess: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter.  
  
GimmyD: Thanks for reviewing my story and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Wytil: I hope you keep reading and I don't know much about Karate, but it was  
sort of explained in Chapter 5.  
  
padfoot4eva: Thanks for the kind words and I hope that you keep reading.  
  
shdurrani: I love all your stories and I hope that you keep reading mine.  
  
Anja10: Thanks for reading my story and this will definitely continue with  
sequels.  
  
potter-man1: Thanks for the review.  
  
gaul1: Thanks for all reviews and I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Tigra and Loup: Thanks for all the kind words and I hope that you are able to  
get a new chapter out soon for School in the Muggle World.  
  
Bushido: Love your story and thanks for the review. Wait until you see what I  
have planned for Halloween. (Evil laughter here)  
  
Charlie26: Appreciate the kind words and I am trying to write faster.  
  
Strayblue: Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Butler: Thanks for the update about the phoenixes and use what you like. I just  
write what pops into my insane mind.  
  
athenakitty: The questions you asked will factor into this story and the following  
sequels I have planned. Keep reading and I hope that you enjoy.  
  
Mione5: Thank you for the review and some of the extra elements will factor into  
this story or the sequels. I also greatly appreciate the offer for becoming  
my beta-reader, but I am just going to keep writing.  
  
krazymelmo5385: Thanks for reviewing and the kind words. I hope you like this  
chapter.  
  
Michu: I'm glad you like this story so far and appreciate the offer for a beta  
-reader, but I just like to keep writing. 


End file.
